


Detective in White

by Fgoing_Insane



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I feel like izo and oryou kinda hate each other, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, aaaaaaaaaaa writing, m/m - Freeform, maybe smut?, starting out with fluff, what the hell do I tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fgoing_Insane/pseuds/Fgoing_Insane
Summary: There's small crimes, medium and large crimes, horrendous and bizarre crimes, and then there's the kind of crime that Sakamoto Ryouma handles. Occultists, ghosts, the occasional demon, all of those are average cases for him. I mean, his assistant is a literal dragon.But then there's the case that Ryouma can't crack. A horrendous string of murders with corpses partially consumed line the streets of a darkened city. With each passing day the streets are painted with blood and no one appears to be safe, save the underground community of druggies, bounty hunters, and other suspicious figures.Caught in between murder, corpses, a dragon with a frog fascination and a sketchy assassin for hire, Ryouma not only has to navigate a shady street community, best a flesh eating monster and restore a city to order, he has to untangle his love life from his professional one, something that may be scarier than the monster.Hopefully he can figure it out before more people die.
Relationships: Okada Izou | Assassin/Oryou-san/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider, Okada Izou | Assassin/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider, Oryou-san/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Detective in White

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, this is a pairing I'm pretty fond of lol, so let's see if I can write a halfway decent story!
> 
> I guess I don't have anything else to say, so enjoy XD

It was rare that Sakamoto Ryouma made it to his coffee before becoming enthralled by contents of a case file on his desk. He got two or three a day, it turned out that striking a deal with the official investigative office was incredibly helpful. They were all too happy to unload their strangest and darkest cases on him. And god damn, were some of them interesting.  
Indeed, coffee had lost all meaning as he poured over the pages, describing occurrences too bizarre to make even the most trashy of tabloids. It was cases like these that made Ryouma lose interest in writing his autobiography. Surely he could never get it published as non fiction. 

He was yanked from his reading suddenly as a cup of coffee was roughly placed on his desk, floods of rich brown cascading over the admittedly messy desk. Ryouma may not have made it to the coffee, but his assistant had.  
"Coffee." Oryou said proudly, as she hovered over her employer's shoulder. "Oryou made it special."  
"Thank you, but seriously, didn't we have a talk about being careful with things that are hot?"  
"It is not hot. Oryou can make it hotter." Oryou said in her typical monotone.  
Ryouma eyed the steam billowing from the mug, thanking his lucky stars that none had gotten on him. "Thanks, but I think that's hot enough. Definitely hot enough."  
Oryou smiled proudly. It had taken her about four months to operate the coffee maker without destroying it. She took her assistant duties seriously, despite the obvious reasons one takes into consideration before placing a dragon in a professional work environment.  
"I'll have to take it to go, though. I think we have a good one here." Ryouma said, holding the papers just out of Oryou's reach. (In Ryouma terms a good one meant a case, but in Oryou terms a good one meant food.) "How about it? Bloody murders, hungry monsters, a bunch of sketchy wanna be master criminals living on the streets? Sounds like our thing huh?"  
Oryou cocked her head, already wondering how many frogs she could cram into Ryouma's suitcase without him noticing or escaping on a train, as they had last time. (The great frog incident on train 4 had made the papers) Once deciding that Ryouma's spare pants could certainly hold many frogs, she nodded.  
"Excellent!" Ryouma said, oblivious to the peril his wardrobe was in. "How's leaving in fifteen minutes sound. I'll send authorities in the area an email saying we'll handle it. Get us a nice motel, transport, all of the fun stuff."  
Fifteen minutes was not adequate time to pack frogs. Oryou was saddened that no one would truly understand the hardships of cramming dozens of squirming amphibians into a small area. However, she would make do. Without a word, she drifted out of sight, presumably to find all the best frogs.

As Ryouma rose to gather his essentials, he committed the details of the case at hand to memory. The murders were taking place in a province of a major city, roughly translated to Nightshine City. It was named for its constant blanket of smog, and equally consistent neon signs advertising casinos, strip clubs, and the occasional odd ramen shop. The province was run by a hot mess of drug dealers, gangs, mercenaries and all around sketchy individuals whose networks ran so deep, the local authorities didn't want to touch them. The system had just enough order to keep most chaos to a minimum surprisingly, or perhaps the true extent of crime was hidden well. What had finally caught attention were the more recent murders.  
Corpses had been appearing, lining the streets, leaking blood onto the pavement. Each one had been partially eaten, leaving deep animalistic bite marks. No one saw the murder killing or leaving the victims. Additionally, occultist symbols had been seen at several points in the city, each about five miles from a corpse.  
If Ryouma had to guess, someone on the streets had decided to up their game and had gotten their hands on some rather dark items. They had then summoned some kind of beast with a case of the munchies and was letting their new pet have some fun. Nothing he hadn't seen before. Getting into the city however, was a whole new thing.  
Authorities hadn't stepped foot in the city in a decade. Their half assed attempts ended with being run out every time. Ryouma certainly couldn't waltz in as an official detective and expect any five star treatment. He'd have to enter the community as one of their own, something Ryouma was both excited about and terrified by. He'd never been much of an actor, or a liar for that matter. 

"Oryou is ready." Oryou said, drifting behind Ryouma and taking her usual spot behind his shoulders. "Oryou would also like to drive."  
Ryouma almost choked. The last time he had relented and given up control of a car to Oryou, well, to put it simply, Oryou was the only one on the road who was having a good time. "Maybe not this time. It's a new location, and you still think that the car is talking to you when the GPS goes off."  
"Cars do not talk." Oryou said, like it was a basic concept that Ryouma should know by now.

Ryouma shook his head, smiling. "Come on, you can ride shotgun, but no sticking your head out the window unless we're sure there are no low hanging branches.  
Oryou smiled, pleased with this. She took her place in the car, as Ryouma slid in next to her. "Oryou will also choose the music."  
"Ok, make it good." Ryouma said. "And say goodbye to civilization as we know it."  
Oryou looked blankly out the window at the office, and the other surrounding buildings. "Goodbye civilization." she said, before turning to the radio dials. Ryouma took that as his cue to drive, and the two were soon on their way. 

After several hours of driving, Ryouma had wrangled the car onto a broken road with cracked pavement and messy smears of tar. The change in terrain had awoken Oryou, who had fallen asleep at least an hour ago.  
"We are under attack." Oryou said, turning to Ryouma with wide eyes.   
"No no, we're ok. It's just a little bumpy right now. Honestly, it's probably only going to get worse." As soon as he finished speaking, the car hit an uneven chunk of pavement, jostling its occupants harshly.   
"Son of a bitch." Oryou said, her voice monotone. Something about that caused Ryouma to burst into laughter. It was true he regretted accidentally teaching her curse words, but Oryou had never really seemed to get the emotional part of swearing down.   
It was due to this distraction that caused Ryouma to see the roadblock ahead at the last second. Gripping the steering wheel he swerved, the car screeching in agony as it was pulled to the side, stopping inches away from the obstacle.  
"Eyes on the road." Oryou stated, as Ryouma tried to control his breathing.

What stood before them seemed to be a mountain of torn up pavement, stones, branches, and other junk built up as a kind of wall. It crossed the road directly, cutting off the path of travel, before stretching off into the distance, building an effective blockade around the destination.   
"Yeah, it was mentioned that they blocked off most main entrances. They set up checkpoints at various areas, but I think it'll be better for us if we avoid it." the detective stepped out of the car, examining the monster built of cinderblock and trash.   
"Oryou will punch a hole big enough for the car." his loyal assistant had assumed her favorite position, hovering just above his shoulder.   
"No, we'll have to leave the car here. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Ryouma said. "Give me a moment to hide it somewhere near here, and then we'll find a way through the wall."  
"Over." Oryou said, as Ryouma turned back to the car. She drifted to an outcropping of pavement, brushing her feet against it, before drifting to another outcropping, this one a little higher than the first.   
Ryouma sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, would it.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryouma dragged himself over the top of the pile, white suit stained with ash colored dust. His hat was slightly askew, and with the sweat pouring down his face, he looked more like an escaped criminal than an esteemed detective. Oryou floated ahead, just out of reach, seemingly amused at her partner's state.   
Ryouma pulled himself into a sitting position, panting. He had scrapes on his chest and stomach. The pavement had been surprisingly hard to scale, and he'd had a few near falls. "A little help would have been nice."  
Oryou tilted her head. "You were fine."  
Ryouma sighed and looked over the crest of the wall. Down below he could see more of the crumbling road, leading into a hazy outline of a city. The pollution was bad enough to be seen at this point. Additionally, said city seemed to be very far away.  
"Well Ory, guess we're on foot from here." Ryouma said. "Want to give me a hand down?"  
Oryou revealed herself to be decidedly more helpful on the descent, and Ryouma was gently lowered. The ride was peaceful, that is, until three feet away from the ground.   
Oryou jerked to the side as a blade swished past, nearly stabbing Ryouma in the face. Ryouma dropped to the ground, quickly drawing his own blade, and scanning the surroundings. "Who's there?"  
"Damn." said a voice from behind him. "I never miss. What's that mean about you then?"  
Ryouma whirled just in time to block a series of blows from his attacker. The strikes were easily deflected. His opponent seemed to be aiming for one concise blow, instead of trying to break down his defense.   
Ryouma got a glimpse of a heavily clothed figure, shorter than himself retreating back out of view. He felt Oryou return behind him, anger written across her face.  
The two waited a moment, only relaxing when it was clear that the attacker was gone. Ryouma sighed, adjusting his hat. "Well, how's that for a welcome wagon."  
Oryou looked at him, her face a mural of blank confusion. "I saw no wagon."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed XD


End file.
